Pasados que se repiten
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Los que no aprenden del pasado, están destinados a repetirlo. Linumi, Past-Tokka. Mención de Linzin. Drabble.


Summary: Los que no aprenden del pasado, están destinados a repetirlo. » Linumi, Past-Tokka. Mención de Linzin. Drabble.

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece. Tampoco ATLA. Bryke son los jefes de estos lares.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pasados que se repiten

.

* * *

><p><em>—Jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera.<em>

_Él era uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo conocí gracias a que él me salvó de una dura pelea en una taberna del Reino Tierra. La Tía Wu tenía mucha razón; siempre me busqué las peleas. Pero desde ese momento, él estaba allí, siendo mi mano derecha._

_Toph siempre fue una mujer de mucho aguante al beber. Creo que eso fue lo primero que le cautivó cuando la invité a beber con nosotros. Se llevaban de maravilla. Los padres de mi amigo eran ricos y sobreprotectores. Planeaban comprometerlo con una duquesa mucho menor que él. Así que, cuando lo conocí, estaba huyendo de ese molesto pasado._

_Tenían mucho en común. Y aunque era el tercero en discordia, no me molestaba. Sabía lo solitaria que era la vida de Toph. Sobretodo con Aang y Katara y Zuko y Mai siendo unas amorosas parejas. Suki y yo no pasábamos a ese punto de melosidad, pero nuestra relación no era carente de afecto. Me alegraba de que Toph haya encontrado su alma gemela._

_Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido. Mi relación con Suki comenzó a romperse poco a poco. Era irreparable. No era la falta de amor, nos amábamos. El problema era nuestras metas. Ella deseaba una vida normal en la Isla Kyoshi, siendo una guerrera innata y libre. Yo no podía darle eso con mi vida ajetreada de la ciudad._

_El amor que pululaba alrededor de Toph y mi amigo comenzó a decaer como una hoja. La tensión era palpable cuando bebíamos juntos, y poco a poco el brillo en el rostro de Toph había comenzado a desaparecer de una manera preocupante._

_Una noche, llegó llorando a mi casa. Repito; jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera. La Toph que conocía no era así. Debes saber lo duro que fue ver que tu mejor y vieja amiga, con la que solías hacer travesuras, con la que compartías los mejores momentos de tu vida y con la que habías salvado al mundo, estaba destruyéndose de esa manera._

_Yo era un hombre orgulloso, Bumi. Todos lo saben. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero Toph era un héroe ante mis ojos. Un ser indestructible, inmortal, feroz como un cuchillo afilado. Dura como una roca. Era un ejemplo de mujer, sobrino, y en ese momento, no entiendo por qué, esa admiración creció sin importar cuán destruida y rota estaba._

_A pesar de que a los pocos días su relación volvía a ser la misma de antes, las noches no paraban. Y ver a Toph llorando en mi puerta era algo común. Él ya no era mi amigo. No mientras la viera llorar de esa manera._

_Al final, la relación se quebró terriblemente cuando ella le confesó que estaba embarazada. Sí, de Lin. Y era demasiado doloroso verla sufrir por alguien que no la merecía. Desde ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. También que jamás la dejaría ir, y siempre estaría allí para ella._

_Así, sobrino, fue como caí ante las garras de una mujer. Te idiotizan con su belleza, su inteligencia y su perseverancia. Te vuelves su títere, un paño para sus lágrimas. Ten cuidado, Bumi. Amar de esa manera puede traerte más de un problemas, y muchas dolencias._

_Pero si llegas a enamorarte de esa manera, nunca la dejes ir._

Recordó las palabras de su tío Sokka con mucha facilidad. Sus manos morenas, típicas de la Tribu Agua, se aferraron al cabello del cuerpo sollozante, que hipaba y temblaba como una maraca entre sus brazos.

"Y era demasiado doloroso verla sufrir por alguien que no la merecía..."

Su madre solía decir que la relación de Lin y Tenzin no llegaría muy lejos. Al principio lo vio como un celo maternal común, pero con el tiempo, vio la veracidad en sus palabras. Era una relación dolorosa, pero al parecer, sólo para ella.

Al parecer era muy fácil para Tenzin estar todo campante con la chica acólito. ¿Peña? ¿Piña? ¿Pema? No lo recordaba, y de cierta manera, no le interesaba.

Se había convertido en un paño de lágrimas, pero amaba serlo. Mientras tuviese el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Lin en sus brazos no podía ser un alma desdichada como muchos decían que eran. Quizás un dolor en su pecho señalaba que ella no le amaba, pero cuando los labios gruesos y carnosos de la maestra tierra rozaban su brazo, desaparecía inmediatamente.

—No vale la pena llorar —musitó con suavidad, frotando su espalda de arriba abajo.

—Los Beifong no lloran —ella recitó como una frase que supiera de memoria.

Supo que estaba enamorado de ella. Quizás, después de todo su tío Sokka sí manejaba el arte de la adivinación. Porque las noches en vela, consolando a la pequeña mujer que se aparecía llorosa en su puerta, se volvieron constantes.

Pero él sería fuerte como su tío lo había sido en su momento. Él no la dejaría ir.


End file.
